heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Midnight Snack
The Midnight Snack is a 1941 one-reel animated cartoon and is the second Tom and Jerry Short, produced in Technicolor and released to theatres on July 19, 1941, by Metro-Goldwyn Mayer, and re-released on February 27, 1948 and 1957. It was produced by Fred Quimby and directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, with musical supervision by Scott Bradley. This cartoon featured the second appearance of Tom and Jerry, and was the first in which the characters were named. The first cartoon, Puss Gets the Boot had the cat named Jasper, and a mouse known as Jinx. The Midnight Snack also features the black housemaid, Mammy Two Shoes, voiced by Lillian Randolph, and ends in the typical destruction, and Tom being kicked out of the house. Plot The cartoon takes place in a kitchen at midnight. Jerry pokes his head out of the refrigerator door and steals some cheese, unaware that Tom is watching him. Tom weighs the mouse down enough such that he can no longer see in front of him. After Jerry falls off from a rolling pin, Tom emerges from his hiding place with a smug face. Jerry "salutes" the cat and returns the slice of cheese to the refrigerator. He then proceeds to steal just a tiny bit of cheese, but Tom stomps on his tail with one of his hind paws and replaces the cheese as if to say, "Leave it alone". However, the cat soon realizes that he has the free run of the refrigerator, so he traps Jerry's tail with an iron and begins eating. Jerry frees himself, but is soon caught by Tom, and returns himself to the iron. Tom then presents Jerry with the wedge of cheese, which he cannot reach due to the iron. Tom then smells the cheese, but soon sees that it is the wedge of cheese to his nose's displeasure and tosses it away. Unfortunately, the cheese smashes some crockery and wakes up Mammy Two Shoes, who goes downstairs. Tom quickly shoves Jerry into the refrigerator and hides. Mammy rushes in and opens the fridge, screaming in terror when she spots Jerry. Leaping onto a stool and comically hiking up numerous, patterned layers of underclothes, Mammy calls Tom who emerges and pursues Jerry. In the midst of the chase, Mammy leaves the room. Tom surprises Jerry behind a trash bin, but Jerry tricks Tom into looking over the bin and jumps on the pedal, sending it to crash into Tom's face. Jerry then jumps into the toaster and Tom starts it. Jerry pops up, his rear end smoking, and cools it in a sink full of water, only to be chased again by Tom. Tom ends up losing his grip and gets his tail caught up in an ironing board, with his body facing the refrigerator. Jerry climbs down the blind, picks up a fork with his tail and stabs Tom with the fork, causing Tom to slide down the board and eventually crash into the fridge just as Jerry had planned. Mammy re-enters the room on the belief that Tom has caught Jerry and disposed of Jerry. Then she opens the refrigerator door to get Tom a bowl of cream, only to find Tom in the refrigerator, covered in food. Jerry overhears Mammy shouting at Tom and kicking the screeching cat out of the house while devouring his wedge of cheese.tomandjerryonline.com Production *Directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Animation: Peter Burness. George Gordon, Jack Zander, Carl Urbano, Bill Littlejohn, Irven Spence, Cecil Surry, Dave Tendlar, Tom Baron *Story by: George Manuel *Sequence Director: Dave Fleischer *Music: Scott Bradley *Produced by: Fred Quimby Voice cast *Lillian Randolph as Mammy Two Shoes (original version) (uncredited) *Thea Vidale as Mammy Two Shoes (dubbed version) (uncredited) *Clarence Nash as Tom (uncredited) Availability DVD *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection Volume One, disc one *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection, Volume Two, disc one VHS *Starring Tom & Jerry References External links * * Category:1941 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:1940s American animated films Category:1940s comedy films Category:Films featuring Mammy Two Shoes